bleachfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Band 7: Die unterbrochene Coda
Kapitel Liste * Kapitel 053: Nice to meet you, I will beat you – Nett dich kennen zu lernen, ich werde dich schlagen * Kapitel 054: na mo kikenu kodomo – Der namenlose Junge * Kapitel 055: SHUT - Ende * Kapitel 056: broken coda – Die unterbrochene Coda * Kapitel 057: Unfinished July Rain – Unvollendeter Juliregen * Kapitel 058: blank - Leer * Kapitel 059: Lesson 1: One Strike! + Jailed at Home – Lektion 1: Ein Schlag! + Gefangen zuhause * Kapitel 060: Lesson 1-2: DOWN!! – Lektion 1.2: RUNTER!! * Kapitel 061: Lesson 2: Shattered Shaft – Der Schaft der Verzweiflung Inhaltsangabe Uryū, der gerade aufgetaucht ist, meint, dass er Renji besiegen wird, während Ichigo im Bad der Kurosakis den gefesselten Kon entdeckt. Kon macht Ichigo auf eine Botschaft von Rukia aufmerksam, als Urahara durch Ichigos Zimmerfenster reinkommt und ihm seine Dienste auf Kreditkarte anbietet. Als Renji Uryū den Gnadenstoß versetzen will, kann Ichigo das gerade noch verhindern. Renji wundert sich über Ichigos Aussehen und fängt an, mit ihm zu kämpfen. Byakuya Kuchiki warnt Renji davor, ihn zu unterschätzen und Renji befreit sein Zanpakutō und erwischt Ichigo an der Schulter. Ichigo geht zu Boden. Als Renji Ichigo töten will, hindert Rukia ihn am Schlag und ruft Ichigo zu, das er fliehen soll. Stattdessen steigert sich sein spiritueller Druck und er greift Renji an. Byakuya Kuchiki bricht den größten Teil der Klinge ab, greift ihn dann gleich an und sticht ihn in die Brust. Rukia will zu dem verwundeten Ichigo laufen, wird aber von Renji aufgehalten. Als Ichigo nach Byakuyas Shihakushō greift, will Byakuya ihn töten, um das zu verhindern, tritt Rukia Ichigo gegen die Hand und weist ihm seine Grenzen auf. Danach gehen die Shinigamis zurück zur Soul Society. Ichigo wacht im Urahara Shop auf und Urahara erklärt ihm, das Ichigo bei ihm trainieren soll, um stark genug zu werden, damit er Rukia retten kann. Ichigo stimmt zu. In der Schule muss er Medizin nehmen und ihm fällt auf, das sich niemand mehr an Rukia erinnern kann, außer Orihime, die ihn nach der Schule darauf anspricht. Er erklärt ihr die Situation und Orihime versteht ihn. Nachdem Ichigo gegangen ist, ruft sie Chad an, zu dem sie meint, dass sie sich entschieden habe. In der Soul Society besucht Renji Rukia in ihrer Zelle, wo er sie darüber aufklärt, dass Byakuya auf dem Weg zum Hauptquartier sei und er sicher um eine Abmilderung ihrer Strafe bitten würde. Rukia bezweifelt das. In der realen Welt beginnt Ichigos Training im geheimen Trainingsareal unter dem Urahara Shop, das daraus besteht, gegen Ururu zu kämpfen. Ichigo läuft vor Ururu weg, da die Schläge ihn töten würden. Er legt die Rüstung an, hat aber nicht viel Vertrauen in diese. Er schafft es, Ururu zu schlagen, diese tritt zurück. Danach erklärt Urahara die Lektion für Bestanden und Tessai schlägt Ichigo für die nächste Lektion die Kette des Schicksals durch. Uryū wird von Orihime, Yoruichi und Chad entdeckt, als er mit seinem Training beginnen will. Orihime und Chad stellen ihm ihren Lehrmeister, Yoruichi vor, allerdings lehnt er das Angebot, mit ihnen zu trainieren ab. Unter dem Urahara Shop beginnt für Ichigo seine zweite Lektion, nämlich das er aus einem Schacht entkommen soll. Kategorie:Mangabände Kategorie:Manga